


Nerves

by GhostieWrites



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, MafuYama, Mafuyu Satou - Freeform, Oneshot, Satou Mafuyu - Freeform, Uenoyama Ritsuka - Freeform, mafuyu sato, ritsuka uenoyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: Uenoyama was going to do it.He was going to make a move.The dark-haired male clutched onto his guitar case as he walked down the hall. It wasn't anything big, but there was a festival coming up and Ritsuka wanted to enjoy it with his boyfriend.That's right.He was going to ask Mafuyu on a date.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Nerves

Uenoyama was going to do it. 

He was going to make a move.

The dark-haired male clutched onto his guitar case as he walked down the hall. It wasn't anything big, but there was a festival coming up and Ritsuka wanted to enjoy it with his boyfriend.

That's right.

_He was going to ask Mafuyu on a date._

_**Ba-dump.** _

His heart skipped a beat in his chest - the thought of Mafuyu being his boyfriend still felt surreal. Everything leading up to that confession by the water had felt like a blur...

But they still hadn't gone on an official date yet and Ritsuka wanted to change that.

He had rehearsed what he should say probably a hundred times since last night, to the point where he wouldn't mess up.

_Right?_

A pink tint dusted his cheeks as Ritsuka briskly walked down the hallway, heading towards their usual spot with determination in his steps.

It hadn't been long since the two had confessed their feelings to each other - and they had been given strict orders not to make their relationship known by the public. However, that didn't mean they couldn't go out together!

Uenoyama needed to assert himself, and do something to show Mafuyu he cared. With everything he had gone through with his past relationship, Ritsuka knew he deserved that and more. Even if their situation wasn't the easiest, he would try his damned hardest to be a great boyfriend for Mafuyu.

He soon arrived at the double doors leading into the stairwell that had become their spot. The spot they had first encountered each other.

_It was be the perfect place to ask him on a date - right?_

Uenoyama ran his free hand through his hair, his brows furrowed as nerves made him pause. He wasn't the most romantic guy, but he was trying to make this meaningful for Mafuyu.

_His boyfriend._

And so, before he let any of his nerves get the best of him, Uenoyama pushed through the door and entered the stairwell.

"Mafuyu-" Ritsuka already started to say, wanting to get straight to the point, however, his words cut off when he noticed the redhead taking a nap at the top of the stairs.

His breath caught in his throat, the sight bringing him back to that very first day he saw Sato. Back then, he had gotten annoyed that someone had used his napping spot for themselves. But now...

Uenoyama walked up the steps, taking a seat beside his peacefully sleeping boyfriend. The way he hugged that guitar of his made him a bit jealous.

Why couldn't Mafuyu hug him like th-

"Uenoyama-kun..?"

Ritsuka's eyes widened as his gaze darted up to see that Mafuyu's sleepy salmon-colored hues were trained on him.

_Shit._

He must've woken him up.

W-wait, that was a GOOD thing, now he could ask-

Suddenly, Mafuyu shifted his napping position. Instead of laying beside him at the top of the stairwell, the salmon-haired male was now using his lap as a pillow. 

The presence made Uenoyama's entire body tense up in surprise, his eyes glancing down to see that, yes, Mafuyu was in fact using his lap as a pillow.  
  
. . .  
  
_**AAAAAAAA**_

Uenoyama's heart felt like it might just burst. Of all the times and of all the places, his boyfriend had to go ahead and-

"I missed you, Uenoyama-kun."

Mafuyu's sleepy words sent an arrow straight through his manically-beating heart. That soft voice of his, the sleepy way he said his name, the fact that he missed him and cuddled up to nap in his lap like some puppy-

"I-I missed you too."

_Dammit, was that a stutter??_

Ughhh...why couldn't he reply like a normal person?

Why did Mafuyu have to make him feel so weak?

Why the hell did he have to get so nervous around him?

Especially now that they were dating.

Mafuyu was still resting against him while the dark-haired male tried calming down. He took in a breath and let it out as discreetly as he could, moving a hand to Mafuyu's salmon-colored hair - which elicited a quiet, content hum from his boyfriend.

He totally _was_ a puppy.

He couldn't let that distract him though. Now that his heart was beating at a more normal pace, Uenoyama opened his mouth.

"Hey, Mafuyu."

"Mm?"

"Would you...want to go to a festival this weekend?

One moment, Uenoyama was nervously running his hand through the other's hair - and the next, Mafuyu had sat up so he could face him with enthusiastic sparkles in his eyes.

"A festival?"

His excited words made Uenoyama avert his eyes, moving his hand that had previously been playing with his boyfriend's hair to rub the back of his own neck nervously. "Yeah..."

His heart was picking up its pace again, waiting for Mafuyu's response. Man, this shouldn't be as hard as it was! What if he-

"Mhm!"

Ritsuka froze, the affirmative hum making his heart skip a rapid beat. His blue hues moved back on his boyfriend, seeing the bright smile that was plastered on his face.

"I'd love to go with you, Uenoyama-kun!"  
  
Those words made all the anxious nerves that had been eating away at him wash away. The pure happiness radiating from his boyfriend showed that Mafuyu wanted this date just as much as he did. 

And that was more than enough reason to put a smile on Ritsuka's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not usually one to write strictly fluff, so the fact this didn't turn out angsty is a big deal for me ahaha. I was in the mood to write something cute though, and since Uenoyama's awkwardness is relatable and adorable I wanted to write how I imagine he may have asked Mafuyu out to that festival they ended up going to. :) Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Have a great day! ~Ghostie


End file.
